Confessions of a Teenage Boy
by TheMightyInuzuka
Summary: These are my confessions. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, seventeen, and a helper of sorts. I help guys find out what they really want in love, life, and sex. Of course, it's never that easy is it? Here's the series of confessions I have that lead up to where I am and who I am today. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for sexual content, dark themes, violence, strong language, and self-harm. Narux?
1. Use Your Love

Confessions of a Teenage Boy

**Chapter One: **Use Your Love

"O-Oh fuck…!"

Incessant pounding was all I could feel. It was almost as if I had gone completely numb for that somewhat pleasant five minutes.

"I-I'm close…I'm gonna…! O-Oh!"

And with that, another _customer_ came inside.

"Goddamnit Lee! I said don't do it inside!" I shouted, trying to ignore the slightly gross feeling coming from inside me; the bushy-browed shinobi panted between words, eyes closed and face blushing. "I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know what came over me. You just…feel so good."

"Yeah, well fuck that," I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I turned on the shower and sighed, rubbing a hand through my hair. "The condition of you not wearing a condom was that you wouldn't come inside. And look what you did?"

Rock Lee sighed and got off the bed, walking up to me, "I said I was sorry, jeez. Where's the sense of youthfulness? I mean, it's freeing, isn't it?"

"Totally." I mused, stepping into the shower. The cold water washed over me, getting the sex to go down in the drain with the water. "You know where the exit is, Lee."

"Naruto, I was actually thinking I could stay this time, you know? Maybe it'd be a first for both of us? I had fun." Rock Lee pondered, awaiting my response. I froze in the shower and gritted my teeth, but it was all hidden behind the curtain.

"Lee, my policy is strictly what it is. Besides, what if someone saw you leaving my house in the morning? What would they say?" I asked, my anger rising a bit.

"I-I didn't know it was that much of a secret that you're Ga—"

"—Don't say it." I interrupted. "Just leave. Please." I practically begged. Without seeing him, I could tell Lee had gathered his stuff, gotten dressed, and walked out the front door of my apartment; I finally exhaled as he was gone.

Oh, I bet you're wondering what exactly that whole scene was! Well, let's start from the beginning…

My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

And these are my confessions as a teenage boy.

Of course, I'm barely a teen anymore; being seventeen was an awkward age, I think. Many years before these events, I was different. I was. But it was the events that _happened_ that led up to me being this way. What _am _may you ask?

Manwhore? Too cliche.

Prostitute? Escort? Too fancy.

I would call myself…a helper! I help all the confused men of Konoha and other places to figure out exactly what they want out of life, love, and sex. Mostly sex. It all started when I was 15…

"_You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to…"_

"_No, let's do it. I want to do this."_

_The air was tense between us. I was in my boxers, as was he. At the same time, we pulled them down and exposed ourselves to each other. Our eyes couldn't keep off each other. He grabbed me. Gently at first but then as he moved it was almost rough but pleasurable. I tilted my head back and found myself biting my lip to stifle moans. I had never been touched like this before. At least by another person._

"_A-Ah…go slower!"_

_He stopped and stood there, his hands on his hips. "Well, what about me?"_

_I froze. I had forgotten to return the favor. It was definitely a different way to hang around him. I found myself…attracted to him?_

_My heart was racing as I returned the favor, finding pleasure in pleasing him. At that time, it was only him. As minutes passed, he pushed me down to my knees and shoved my face near his crotch. "You should try sucking next. I hear it's great. Besides, you being a male it might be easier to tell what I want."_

_I was hesitant, but dove right in. I had given my first blow job. At 15. It was an unthinkable thing to even have any type of sexual activity unless it was masturbation at that age, but I was doing it. With someone I thought I had trusted._

_But as time passed, and more meeting came and went, I fell in love. I fell in love with someone I thought I could trust. But obviously is wasn't that way; it was a summer fling, a way to escape and try new things. From the social norm. I was jaded. I became cold._

Ever since then, I found myself having more and more sexual relations with the guys of Konoha, Suna, and Kiri. Wherever I traveled, I found myself with another guy. In another bed.

In another hotel room, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen.

In another world.

It felt good to be wanted. For once.

"Naruto!"

A knock at my door awoke me from my slightly hungover state of mind. My hair was matted a bit from being wet all night and I could barely open my eyes; what time was it? I looked outside the window (barely) and saw that the sun was almost at its highest point. Was it the afternoon!?

I heard the knocking again and quickly got out of bed, putting on sleep pants. I found myself sleeping nude a lot. It was freeing, and I enjoyed it. "I'm coming, calm down…" I shouted as another set of knocks, louder this time, echoed throughout my apartment.

The hardwood floor beneath my feet was freezing cold, definitely waking me up a little bit more. I opened the front door to be pushed aside. "Come on in. It's open house, actually."

"Cut the bullshit, Naruto," the pink-haired female stated as she went straight to the kitchen, "I'm making you tea. Sit down. We need to talk."

Ah, how I loved the days when Sakura Haruno needed to 'talk' to me. It was more of a lecture and I was the sleeping student in class. Sakura had indeed become fierce. Ever since I had returned from my training trip, she had seemed to have a different point of view on me; almost romantic but still sisterly. It was really weird. Unfortunately for her, if it was romantic, I wasn't interested. I had discovered that many years ago.

I sat down on my couch and hunched over, rubbing my face to try and push away the headache; the Sake bottle was sprawled on the floor, obviously empty, and the cup I had used was tilted over. I was fucked up last night. That was how it usually ended:

Me, being a power bottom, I like taking control of situations. So I take control of the boys that come in that want to discover themselves, fuck them or in this situation, let them fuck me, and then dismiss them, take a shower, drink, and go to sleep.

It was a cycle that I thoroughly enjoyed.

"What do we need to talk about? That needs to be talked about right now, that is." I asked through the palms of my hands. I leaned back and let out a hearty sigh.

Sakura shook her head and came over with a cup of tea and sat it in front of me. "We need to talk about training."

"Okay, I train. So what?" I pushed, looking at the tea with disgust; I didn't want to ingest anything at the moment.

"…Naruto, this is the third time I've found you with a hangover in the past four weeks." Sakura explained and I was still not following.

Sakura could see I hadn't caught on, "You promised to train with Kakashi-sensei and I EACH time this has happened."

I let out a groan and sighed, "I'm sorry. Last night was rough…I was busy working on something and then afterwards I had some to drink, so what?"

"But I mean, to a point where you're sleeping until late in the day and have a terrible hangover? Is that even healthy?" Sakura asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"You're the medical nin, so I'm sure you'll tell me if it's heal—"

"It's not healthy for you." Sakura interrupted. Of course. Sakura was always a know-it-all, but I didn't mind it; sometimes, she had good advice. Other times, I found her a bit annoying. Why couldn't people just leave me alone with my own vices?

"Look. We have a mission coming up tomorrow. It's a three week mission. You have to be ready for it. Are you going to do it or are you going to bail on us?" Sakura offered.

"Who is us," I looked at her, meeting her emerald eyes finally, "it's not just you, me, and Kakashi, is it?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. We have a big team."

That only meant one thing: this was at least an A-ranked mission. "Akatsuki…?"

Her silence sealed the deal with me and I stood up, stretching. Regardless of my secret life, I still had to make sure that my professional life was still intact. As well as my physical life. I was the demon container for the Nine Tailed Fox. And the organization known as Akatsuki wanted it. Taking it would mean killing me. They had already fucked with a friend of mine in Suna, Gaara, and we took out a few in order to save his life. But now it was getting worse.

More appearances, more containers dying; it was a serial killing.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow. What time?" I asked, picking up some of the discarded ramen cups and sake bottles on the floor.

"Actually, we're having a meeting at the Barbecue Restaurant for lunch. All the team will be there. I came to get you. It starts in 30 minutes." Sakura stated, standing as well. I blinked a couple of times and nodded, "Okay. I'll be there. Thanks for the tea."

Sakura nodded, "No problem. And don't be an idiot anymore and abandon your team. We're here for you…I don't know what you aren't telling me, but…" the pinkette opened the door and waited before leaving, "…I know something is eating you alive Naruto. Just remember you can talk to me…"

The door shut behind her and I closed my eyes, growling a bit. Why did everyone think something was wrong with me? They hadn't seen me in three years, sure, but people change! Why was it so important to know what was going on in the life of Naruto Uzumaki? The number-one, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha?

"Guess I should get cleaned up." I mused to myself.

After showering, getting dressed, and grabbing my wallet, I ran on over to the meeting place. As I approached, I could see who was on my team. "Oh fuck me." I whispered to myself as I recognized each face.

Neji Hyuga: the silent, but secretly kinky ninja. We had fucked more than twice, at least. The first time was more tame, but as the second visit came…well…

"_Oh fuck yeah. I want you to choke me as I fuck you."_

_I blinked a couple of times, "Uhm…what?"_

"_You heard me, Uzumaki. Choke me."_

_As I was riding him, I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck and I could tell he was pissed. "Harder! I want you to choke me!"_

_I pressed harder and he moaned through muffled breaths, "O-Oh y-yeah…that's it…"_

I shook the images out of my head and then scanned the next person. Of course, there was Rock Lee: a little more on the exuberant, lovey-dovey side of sex, he was definitely the clingy one. Sex meant love and that meant a relationship. I wasn't into that. Relationships were fucking stupid. Only a way for people to get hurt. Trust was a hard thing to earn, and I could tell that he didn't deserve that kind of trust from me.

The third male face was actually a pleasant one to see. Kiba Inuzuka was the one boy so far that I had been trying to get to have sex with me since day one. He was very attractive: he had the body, he had the personality, and he had the sex appeal of a wild dog. Which wasn't surprising. I smiled at him and pulled up the nearest chair to him, "Hey, Kiba."

The dog-nin smiled and looked to me, "Oh, hey there sleepy head. Finally we got you to come out of your crypt."

I laughed along with the rest of the table, secretly cursing to myself on the inside. _"It's not a crypt yah asshole. It's my apartment. And I get out. When was the last time I went out…? Oh fuck it." _I thought as I shrugged, "Hey, I'm lazy I guess. Not as lazy as that one over there."

I pointed to Shikamaru Nara: the extremely possessive and boring sex partner. Big in the nether regions, but so small on the interest level. Sex with him is like sex with a sloth: slow, slightly scary, and boring. Not furry and animalesque. What were you thinking sickos?

Shikamaru gave me a nod of acknowledgement but didn't even glance over at me.

"_Must still be mad at me for last week…Oh well…"_ I thought, remembering how fast I had kicked him out after he climaxed. It was almost like a speed run.

The table laughed again at my joke about his laziness but there were a few awkward laughs; mostly from Lee and Neji who seemed to be super uncomfortable around me. It was usual. Public events were always awkward afterwards with me. Not for me. But for them. It was almost like they thought I'd tell their secrets. Of how they loved to piledrive me and make me their bitch. But hey, I wasn't one to kiss and tell. Or kiss at all.

That was one thing I had yet to do: have my first kiss.

I know, it's cheesy. But I refused to make any emotional contact with any of these people. They would just use it as an excuse to push me to come out or form a relationship or spend another night over just to leave in the morning. I wasn't having any of that.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here." Kiba responded, patting my back. I blushed a bit and smirked, "Thanks. So what's the mission specs?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "Well, now that we're all here, we can talk about it." She put up her fingers and enacted a jutsu. "Sound Barrier!" She whispered as the table was covered by an invisible sound barrier. No information would come out.

"Akatsuki have been sighted in Suna." Shikamaru spoke up, obviously the team leader as he always was.

"Again? Are they after Gaara again?" I asked, concerned.

"No, it wouldn't make sense for them to go back for him. They got the Bijuu already. I think it's a matter of recon. Gathering information; where Jinchuriki will be next and what not." Sakura explained, "Lady Tsunade believes if we go and do recon of our own, we can figure out where they are going to strike next."

"Don't you think they're gonna come for me…?" I suggested. The table went silent a bit, then Neji spoke up, "Well, that's the thing. They aren't going to come for you until last."

I raised an eyebrow, confused, "What? Why?"

"You're the Ninth Jinchuriki. Also the most guarded. They'd be dumb to come and attack you straight on. They're going for the lesser numbers first before coming for the finale." Shikamaru stated, crossing his arms.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We go en route to Suna. From there, we will travel to wherever the recon takes us. We're basically going in blind, but that's why we have the team we do. Neji and I are the trackers," Kiba said, "Shikamaru is team leader, Sakura and Ino are our healers, and Rock Lee and you are our fighters."

Ino Yamanaka, the blonde bombshell who had the hots for every attractive broody boy in the village, was staring me down as if I had smelled funny or something. "What?" I asked, calling her out.

"Have you been drinking? I smell alcohol." She asked bluntly. Kiba sniffed me next and nodded, "Yeah I definitely smell it on you."

"_Fuck you and your sensitive nose."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes, "I drank last night. It's lingering. That's not important."

"Well it's important if you're unstable to go on this mission." Ino retorted. I gritted my teeth and calmly let out a breath, "No. I'm stable. Don't worry."

A few of the guys muttered under their breath something along the lines of "yeah right" and "stable my ass". It was only audible enough for me to hear it. I ignored it. That was part of the awkwardness. They all got into a stage of bitterness because I wouldn't continue seeing them. When in reality, there was nothing to be bitter about. It was a confused one night stand. What more to it than that?

There were a couple of minutes explanation about the mission and eating until finally Sakura decided to end the conversation.

"Anyway! If we're debriefed enough, we leave tomorrow in the morning. Pack resources for a couple of weeks. We can always restock in neighboring towns, but I want to make sure we're ready." Sakura broke the coldness of the table and released the jutsu. Everybody paid their portion and I got out my wallet to pay for the food I had eaten. But before I could put money out, a hand stopped me and put cash down instead.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Kiba stated. I looked at him and found myself staring into his hazel, honey eyes. They were so entrancing. Akamaru, the big white beast, barked a bit and it broke me out of the gaze. "Oh…why are you paying for my food?"

"I felt bad. You were getting attacked pretty badly by Ino over there." He explained as people dispersed. It was just him and I standing there. And we began to walk away from the restaurant. "So, why were you drinking last night?"

I shrugged, "Because?"

"Good answer," he chuckled, "usually, people drink late at night either because they are partying or they are upset about something. So what's the deal?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to drink, okay?" I was getting slightly agitated; why couldn't he be just a pretty face?

Kiba could tell I was getting a bit on edge, "Hey, I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just asking. As a friend. If you ever need to talk, I'm here, you know?"

I nodded but didn't verbally respond. I found his presence slightly…intimidating. As if my guard was being slowly broken down. But I quickly shook that away and sighed, "Well. I need to go home and pack. I'll see you tomorrow, Kiba."

With that, I walked off. Kiba stood there with Akamaru and sighed, "What's eating you Naruto…? You've changed…"

I stormed off to my apartment as the sun was starting to get dimmer and dimmer; The day was already almost over and I had slept through most of it. I opened the door to my home and went straight to my bedroom. "Fuck. Three or more weeks with all of them? It's going to be an orgy by the end of the first week. Just pray we don't go to a bathhouse." I chatted to myself, packing up all my things. As I went through my drawers to my clothing, I stopped to notice something underneath it all.

A picture frame. There I was….about fifteen, fourteen maybe. With _him_. I grabbed the frame and sighed, chucking it against the wall. It shattered and the wooden frame cracked. The picture inside was covered in shards of glass and I didn't even bother to pick it up. I was done with that part of my life. My heart pounded ferociously even thinking about it, but I pushed it back to the confines of my mind. "I'm done…"

I plopped down on my bed after finishing up my packing and looked up at the ceiling. Usually, when I looked up at the ceiling, I either didn't even realize it was a ceiling or I was being fucked casually by some random shinobi. I barely even emoted when I had sex; it was all emotionless to me. Just so they could use me for their own needs. Once they were fulfilled, I kicked them out, and looked at that ceiling. Blank and plain.

Finally, I fell asleep.

I had a big few weeks ahead of me. I wasn't even sure how it was going to go down. But whatever happened, would only be another secret to keep.

Confession #1:

**I find myself having sexual relations with male shinobi for sexual discovery.**

**TBC**

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Confessions of a Teenage Boy! It's going to be very dark, if you couldn't tell, and also somewhat comedic. Review, share, etc! Let me know what you think!


	2. Counting Stars

Confessions of a Teenage Boy

**Chapter Two: **Counting Stars

The break of dawn peered over the mountainside of Hokage faces as morning was upon me. My dreams were bleak and not that fantastic; after all the fiascos I had been a part of, there was no special wet dreams nor sex dreams. It was all…black. Darkness. It was almost like I couldn't dream anymore.

A loud knocking woke me up and I couldn't help but know that I was in trouble.

"Naruto! Open up!" A voice chimed through the door, muffled but audible.

I rubbed my eyes quickly and got out of bed, rushing to the door. I opened it to be face to face with Kiba. "Hey."

"H-Hey," I stuttered; shocked to see Kiba standing there. Although, I should've known that it was his voice. Mornings fucking sucked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for the mission. I'm heading over to the gates and I figured you weren't up yet so I thought we could walk together and get there on time. You all packed?"

I blinked a couple of times. That was right. It was mission day. "O-Oh, yeah…yeah. Just wait a second. Come on in." I moved out of the way so Kiba could enter; Akamaru followed in tow, sitting politely in the corner near the kitchen. I closed the door and sighed, slightly feeling uncomfortable with having my shirt off in front of Kiba.

Why? I know right?

Let's just say that sometimes being around such an attractive man has it's downsides. One being that you can't be naked around them unless it's mutual…and two being that they are straight. Oh, I planned on cracking that puzzle.

Especially after fucking Chouji, I felt a lot more comfortable with my body; he wasn't necessarily _fat_. It was just a matter of him being heavier than me. It was like getting piledriven by a horse. And yes, the size was about the same.

I wasn't complaining.

"Make yourself at home…I mean, it's not much. This is the first time you've been to my place right?" I asked, heading towards my bedroom. My volume of speaking increased as I changed rooms. I quickly turned on the sink and began brushing my teeth.

Kiba sat down on the couch and sighed, looking around. "Yeah. It's my first time here. Although, I wonder why. I hear that you have a ton of people over constantly."

I almost choked on my toothbrush. I quickly spit and rinsed, "Oh? Who was saying that?"

"Just people." Kiba gripped his knees a bit and sighed, "But eh, why not me?"

I put on my usual orange and black jumpsuit and tied my headband around my forehead, "What?"

"Why not have me over?" Kiba asked again.

I walked out with my pack and looked at the back of his head. He could tell that I was staring as he turned to face me. There they were again. Those hazel eyes. The ones that stared into my soul. I gulped, "Oh, well….every time I have people over, you're usually busy or it's a late thing. Last minute you know?"

Kiba nodded and stood, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, "Understood. I'm not good enough for you, eh?"

I froze; did…did he just say what I thought he did?

"W-What do you mean…?" I stuttered, I was nervous now. Did he know about me? How I was the town fuck toy? That I was every closeted or curious guy's play thing?

Kiba walked closer and laughed, "I'm pulling your leg. Just invite me over sometime, okay? I like to have fun too yah know? Shall we leave?"

I let out a breath of relief; _'Shit that was close.' _I thought, slinging the backpack tighter over my shoulder. "Yep. Let's go. And next time, you can come over, okay? After this mission we'll celebrate a success and what not. Deal?"

"Deal." Kiba smiled and nodded to Akamaru, "C'mon boy. Let's go."

Akamaru barked and I opened the door, allowing the two to leave first before closing it behind me and locking it. It didn't really matter though locking it. One time, I had left for a week and came back to find two guys in my apartment, stark ass naked playing with each other on MY bed. **MY** bed. They were uninvited, but it didn't fucking matter.

I guess Kotetsu and Izumo liked having three as company. That was probably the first time I had been penetrated that way. It was…interesting. I still don't know if I had enjoyed it or just wanted to get it over with so the fucking invaders would leave.

We headed towards the gates at speeds on the rooftops; it was the best and fastest way for shinobi to travel. Being so early, the cold, bitter air nipped at my skin as I flew by. By the time we had reached the front gates, I had a bit of wind burn on my cheeks. My whiskers were now a little bit red with pressure. The rest of the team was already there, awaiting.

"Hey, they're here." Ino said, loud enough to hear at my distance.

Kiba, Akamaru and I landed in front of the group and I was greeted with a slightly painful punch to the shoulder. "Agh, what the fuck?" I shouted, rubbing my bruised area.

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms, "If Kiba hadn't gotten you, you probably would STILL be asleep. We'd have to leave your lazy ass here."

"Did you have to hit me? It's getting old, yah know? We ain't 13 anymore, Sakura." I recoiled, furrowing my brow a bit; Sakura ignored my comment and turned to Shikamaru, "Are we ready to depart?"

Shikamaru hunched over on one knee, "Gather around," he started to draw the formation on the ground. Everyone huddled around while I stood at the group, but stayed a little bit standing. For once, I felt like I was the dominant one…

"…Okay here's the plan: Kiba, you're going to lead up next to me. You'll be our main tracker. You'll be able to smell things from miles off which will be greatly helpful," Kiba nodded, "Got it."

"Then, behind us," Shikamaru placed two pebbles in between the two that were himself and Kiba, "this will be our center. Naruto, you're going here along with Lee. You're our fighters so you'll need to be on opposite sides in case there's a scuffle."

I gritted my teeth. Fuck. _'Just fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Why next to him? Of all people?' _I thought, cursing myself and crying on the inside.

My most recent screw happened to be the most clingy. And the conversations they would have. Oh, the conversations. I wept slowly on the inside, but showed no disdain outwards. "Got it."

"Believe it!" Lee chanted. Almost everyone turned their heads to stare at him. The bushy-browed shinobi blushed and cleared his throat, "Sorry."

I fucking rest my case: Rock Lee is attached. Like a puppy at the hip. Except not the kind that I want. The kind that doesn't know when no means no.

"Continuing on…Sakura you're going to be behind them and then at the tail end will be Ino and Neji: our other healer and tracker. Any questions?" Shikamaru finished. No one said anything and Shikamaru stood, the others following suit. "Let's head out then. In formation. We shall rest once we reach Tanzaku Town."

Everyone organized themselves, including myself, into the formation Shikamaru had created and we all took off. Our first stop was Suna, home of an old friend of mine.

Gaara and I had a rocky past. At first, we were enemies; competing in the Chunin Exams just to survive. But after foiling the plot of Orochimaru, we connected on an emotional level. And sexual. Of course, it took a while before I fully broke Gaara of the Sand out of his shell, but he was out.

The last time I had seen him was on my travels with Jiraiya…

"_Naruto. Now, while we are here, I want you to get as much training done as possible." Jiraiya crossed his arms and lectured._

_I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you're just going to spy on the women's bath, aren't you?"_

_Jiraiya smiled like the perverted sage his was and shrugged, "What can I say? I love to research."_

_As the white haired Sanin took off, I knew what I was there for. All I could think about was Gaara. I, of course, had jerked off a couple of times in the privacy of my own home just thinking about him. His red hair, his pale skin and malevolent green eyes. It was all so gorgeous._

_I traveled around the village, getting weird looks from some villagers; they hadn't really expected a Konoha ninja to be stalking about. I asked around and finally I got an answer._

_I traveled to the location I had been wanting and saw him standing there._

_His back was turned towards me and he spoke out. "About time you showed up. I thought you'd never arrive."_

_I chuckled and smirked, walking up to his form, "Well, the longer I make you wait, the more you'll want me, right?"_

_Gaara gave no reply and turned towards me, "Look, I'm willing to do this, but you have to promise me one thing."_

_I waited a moment before nodding._

"_Just promise me that this isn't a one night thing. I'm not asking you to have sex with me again…" Gaara closed his eyes and then sighed, "….I want to at least be friends after this."_

_I frowned a bit; unlike the others, I had…I had felt a need to promise it to him. I did promise to him before that I'd be his friend. But now that stakes were turned, could I really keep that promise? Holding my hand out, I smiled wide, "You've got it. Promise."_

_Gaara looked to my hand then back at me as he shook it, smiling lightly. For the first time in a long time…a rare time…Gaara smiled._

You know where it went after that. Did you want details?

Nah, I'll let your mind wander. Although, I do have to say he was definitely an aggressive top. Slapping of the ass, teasing of the cock, the usual of an angry top, right? Of course, I enjoyed this one thoroughly…just like I knew I was going to enjoy Kiba.

Thinking about Kiba slowly brought the blood to my crotch; my orange jumpsuit pants wouldn't hold in the erection as it made an obvious tent down the side of my leg. I growled and closed my eyes as we jumped across trees.

'_Okay…Sakura…Ino…Hinata…Granny Tsunade…aaaaaaand there it goes.' _I thought of all the women I could and finally my erection went down faster than we were traveling; that was a close one. I'm sure y'all are curious about if I get off or not when I'm servicing, aren't yah? You little pervs.

Well, to be honest, I don't. Not even after they leave. I sometimes don't even get hard when being fucked or sucking someone off. It's…strange, I guess?

To me, they're just there to use me. Just like the village tended to do; of course, this point of view varies on the person. For example, if someone like…say, Konohamaru were to come up to me and ask to experiment. And me being the nice guy I am, say yes. Not saying that I did…but you can believe what you want. That is an example of **curiosity**.

But if someone like Neji comes up and asks me to let him fuck me as a one time thing. That right there is called **using**. 90 percent of the guys usually are the latter.

In all honesty, do I think the thoughts I've concocted are a little biased?

No. I don't actually.

And neither should you. If you could see from my point of view you'd understand. Oh wait, you are viewing my point of view. Well then. No complaining. You see?

"It's time to stop. I can see Tanzaku Town ahead." Kiba announced to the group. Everybody started slowing down speed and hoping down to level ground. I hadn't even realized how long we had been traveling, but it was better that way; I liked trips that didn't seem long. I looked up and noticed all the stars in the sky. It was quite calming, but I couldn't really enjoy it as I was interrupted by Rock Lee.

"So, who are you going to room with, Naruto-kun?"

I looked at him, "Not you."

"B-But…I wasn't—"

"Yes you were. Look," I interrupted and then began whispering, "you have to let it go, or else it won't happen again."

There was the hook: _or else it won't happen again_.

All the guys fell for that. For me, it was the death wish of a friends with benefits relationship. Once I have the courtesy of saying that, it was pretty much over. But they didn't know it; they either believed there would be another time or they'd eventually forget about it and find a girlfriend to bang and lie to. Easy as that.

Rock Lee's eyes lit up and he did a motion that represented zipping his lip. And there was the line and sinker.

"Thanks…" I mused, smiling a bit; to add to it, I pinched his chin a bit then started walking with the rest of the group. I could tell that Lee was fangirling on the inside by the way he practically shuddered at my touch. It was amazing to know that my manly charms had that type of effectiveness.

Ino let out a slight moan of fatigue, "Ughhh, I cannot wait to get into the hot springs."

"I know that feeling. I'll probably join you~" Sakura mused. Then I realized it. Tanzaku Town. The one town on the way that had a hot springs. Fuck.

"Ooh, that sounds nice actually. I could use the time to relax. Naruto?" Kiba stated, turning towards me. "Wanna go with? I could use someone to talk to."

Take back that fuck, wrap it back up, and put it back into my mouth. Hot springs with Kiba was okay with me. Unless…

"Well, that sounds like tons of fun. We'll check into the resort then all go down to the hot springs together." Shikamaru added. "I'm okay with that. It's been a while since I've been in one." Neji continued, looking me up and down.

Lee smiled, "The youthful hot springs it is!"

"Whoo, party~" I said unenthusiastically under my breath.

Fortunately, I had my own room.

I couldn't bare sharing with any of those idiots: Lee would want to spoon, Neji would strangle me with a pillow in my sleep, and Shikamaru would probably want me to jerk him off. Although it'd be nice with Kiba, he did smell like dog. So it would kinda be a turn off…or maybe a turn on. I was turned on by his being, but…who knew?

I stripped down to my bare bones and looked at myself in the full screen mirror. My body was toned, yes, but it wasn't perfect. No six pack, but there was something there. No more baby fat after all the years of training, which was nice. The trail of blonde hair that led to my pubic bone and crotch graced lightly, almost invisibly, all over my package and down my legs. I liked a little hair, made me have a bit of masculinity.

The one thing I knew I had to hide: my scars. I flipped my arms over to reveal the cuts.

Whoa what a turn, right? Audience, you're just getting into the deepness.

"_B-But…I don't understand…what do you mean…"you don't want to do this anymore"?"_

"_It's exactly what I mean, idiot. I don't want to do this anymore. You're a fag."_

_I froze. "What did you call me, asshole?"_

"_A fag. Someone who takes pleasure out of fucking dudes. Sucking dick. Kissing guys. What more can I say?"_

"_I haven't even kissed a guy!"_

"_But you've sucked a cock, no?"_

_I didn't reply right away. "It was yours, dumbass! What does that make you then, huh?"_

"_A realist. Someone who knows when to call it quits. Don't bring this up ever, or else it'll be painful for you."_

"_So…you were using me?"_

"_That's what we agreed to. A friendly relationship of sexual proportions. Nothing more. __**You**__ made it more. You wanted more. And I'm not into that."_

"_I-I don't understand…"_

"_You will eventually. Understand that no matter who you're with, the emotional connection isn't there. It's just a good fuck. Bye."_

I closed my eyes and sighed as I rubbed my fingers gently across the scars the vertically graced my wrist. They were soft, discolored; different than my whiskers. Though, they felt as much a part of me as any other part of my body.

Who am I kidding? They **were** a part of my body. Now…

I put on the robe and tied the rope around my waist, holding everything concealed. I walked slowly down the hall and opened the sliding door to reveal people already inside of the bath. Lee was next to Neji, discussing team stuff most likely. Then there was Shikamaru who looked asleep, his hot towel over his head. Then there was Kiba. His eyes darted to the door as I opened it and he smiled, "Hey Naruto. About time you came down!"

You know those moments when you wish you weren't a sexual deviant?

Oh…is that just me?

Well…if YOU WERE a sexual deviant, you'd understand this feeling: at the mention of your name, all eyes were on you. Nothing else. No matter what conversation you may have been having or even if you were sleeping…it was like a target was on your chest…except in this case it'd be on your ass…or cock…or whatever you have down there.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, smiling sheepishly. "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Was getting everything situated in my room."

There was slight mumbling and Kiba swam over to the edge closer to me, folding his arms on the concrete and laid his chin on them, "Well get in! What are you waiting for?"

I slowly unraveled my robe and I could feel everyone watching, except for Kiba…who shifted away and swam back to his spot.

I threw down my robe and quickly got in the water, hiding my arms and body from the peering eyes. Kiba sighed and sank down in the scalding water a bit, "This is nice…you know, it's been a while since I've gotten to hang out with you guys."

Neji closed his eyes, "Well, I guess it is pretty nice."

"You're telling me! I can feel the youth surging back into me. Surrounded by all this testosterone is just…INVIGORATING!" Lee shouted, holding up a shaking fist. I could see the fire in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back. The one thing I liked about this onsen was the fact that it had an open ceiling. For once, I could enjoy the stars. "Yeah…whatever."

Unbeknownst to me, Kiba watched me counting the stars above. I slowly drifted into a gaze. The images started coming together: the planets aligning, the stars swirling, some exploding, some forming. It was a drug-free acid trip. That was what relaxed me. Not the onsen, the stars shifting. It was the only thing that seemed to bring me back to reality.

Call me crazy, but it actually made me feel like a human being again.

My humanity was lost as soon as I had began to understand human nature. Kill or be killed, fuck or be fucked, eat or be eaten…it was all the same. There was no humanity…real _humanity_ in my eyes. Only the nature of the generic public and…the little things. No one knew how to enjoy the little things anymore…this was **my** opportunity to do so.

"I need to get out." Shikamaru suddenly chimed in. Everyone glanced over at him as he got out. "Why? Where you going?" Kiba asked, shifting in the water a bit. Shikamaru wrapped his towel around his waist and sighed. "I'm going to get some rest. See you all tomorrow morning. We leave bright and early."

On the other side of the onsen, in the girls' side, Sakura and Ino were having a chat of their own.

"So, what do you think of Naruto?" Ino asked, being a little bit quieter, in case the boys could hear.

"Well…what do you mean? He's Naruto." Sakura responded.

Ino allowed her chest to float lightly in the water, as regular sized as it was, "I mean, don't you find something off about him?"

"Yeah, I have been getting these…weird vibes off of him lately. He's been drinking frequently, waking up late, forgetting to train with the team…he's been…different? I don't know…why?"

"I've been thinking the same thing. And do you notice how the guys act around him? Like Shika, and Neji…hell, even Chouji hasn't been paying much attention to me lately!"

"That is strange. He stares at you like you're a lemon popsicle. Or a bag of chips…you don't think…?" Sakura stopped to contemplate her thoughts.

"Think that he's _gay_? I don't know…something is up. We should do some recon." Ino suggested, getting a devilish grin.

Sakura looked away, blushing a bit, "I don't know, Ino…are you saying we should snoop around his room?"

"Wouldn't you want to know what's going on? I'd rather have Chouji staring at me than that blonde idiot!"

"…Fine…let's do it quick. I think he's in the bathhouse with the others." Sakura said, getting out to put on her robe. Ino got out faster than you could say "reconnaissance" and the two females slowly traveled to where my room was.

Back to my group, it was just down to the four of us: Lee, Neji, Kiba and me.

"So, Naruto," Neji started, "what are your plans after this mission?"

"What? Why?" I asked, being wary of Neji's sudden interrogation.

"Just wondering. A few of the guys are having a bit of a celebration afterwards." Neji explained. I raised an eyebrow, "Who is the 'guys'?"

"Well. Shikamaru is bringing Chouji with, and it'll be me and Lee. Small. Would you like to be a guest?" Neji looked me directly in the eyes, "We'd love to have you."

I glanced over to Kiba who seemed to be downcast at the sudden question; luckily, I had other plans. "No. Sorry…I already made plans."

"With whom?" Neji asked, a little angry.

"Kiba." I said simply, then glanced to him, "Isn't that right?"

Kiba looked up and then around to make sure that his name _was _mentioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah! We're doing a little thing at Naruto's place. Do you want to maybe combine parties?" Kiba offered and I jumped almost out of the water, "Uh-no! Don't do that…I mean, we don't want to ruin plans and what not. It would just make things complicated. Besides, I don't have enough room in my apartment for all of you guys…you've seen how small it is!"

"I have indeed." Neji butted in and I splashed water in his direction, not breaking eye contact with Kiba. "I was hoping it'd be just you and me honestly."

Through his red tattoos, I could've sworn I had seen Kiba blush, but I brushed it off. If there was a chance I could allow that piece of ass to have his way with me, I'd take it in a heartbeat. But it was all about pacing. I could tell Neji was furious at my statement.

The Hyuga got up and left, putting his robe on in the process. Lee followed shortly after and went to go and talk with Neji most likely. There we were: Kiba and I.

I shifted uncomfortably. Why was I acting so shy?

Well, it was part of my rouse. I wanted to seem a little innocent every now and then. Nothing wrong with that right? In all honesty, I was already hard underneath the water of the thought of Kiba….wait, _hard_?

I shook my head and glanced down at the water; even though I couldn't really see, I knew that my cock was staring right back up at me (it has a curve, calm down.) Why…why was Kiba having this affect on me?

I suppressed the feeling as he spoke to me. "You okay? You seemed a little defensive."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Well," Kiba shifted and swam over to sit next to me, "when Neji and I were talking you just seemed against the idea of having a big group gathering…do you really wanna just spend time with me?"

I waited a moment, really thinking about my answer. _'Okay…avoid anything that's really sentimental…'_ I thought as I smirked, "Well, someone needs to hang out with you dog-breath!"

Kiba smirked and splashed me with water. That was the right answer. "Shaddup, fox-face."

"Hey I take offense to that." I chimed, laughing shortly after. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You know what, sometimes I really do think those guys have a crush on your or something."

I stopped laughing and put on a more serious face, "What makes you think that? You think that they are gay?"

Kiba shrugged, "Not that there's anything wrong with it. I just get the feeling that Neji somewhat was wanting you to come over pretty badly. And Lee couldn't stop staring at your dick. Which, by the way, not bad."

I blushed and looked away, "Geez, talk about blunt." HE WAS FUCKING STARING!?

He chuckled, "Look I only state the obvious. What else would I be useful for? I think I'm gonna head to bed though. Goodnight, Naruto." Kiba pushed himself up and got out, heading straight for his bathrobe. I turned quickly to glance at him as he left. His ass was…just marvelous. Sometimes, it made me wonder why I wasn't a top; mostly because…well, let's be honest, I wasn't really sure if I could pull it off.

I talk the talk, but I never really walk the walk when it comes to controlling things. Sexually, that is. Sure, I control when I ride and when I bend over in doggy style, biting the sheets beneath me to stifle moans and pain. But other than that, I let the others take control. That's why they like coming back, I guess.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a good look at his cock. I was upset, genuinely. I had to at least have some sort of vision…aaaaaand there it was again. Damnit. Scratch all of that. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a boy. Dicks are stupid.

"Did you find anything in his drawers?" Ino asked, shifting through my closet. Sakura sighed, "No. Just clothes and stuff. You know, shit that would be in a drawer."

Ino growled, "Fuck." She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "I can't find anything…wait, hello…?"

She looked up at the top of the closet and found something on the shelf. She jumped up, but couldn't quite reach. "Sakura! Come over here and help me get this down!"

Sakura turned and walked over, reaching for the medium-sized box. Finally, they managed to get it down…messily. It fell and shattered into pieces. Apparently it was fragile. Ino and Sakura both shrieked, but quickly covered their mouths in case of someone walking by.

What they saw boggled their minds. "I-I can't believe it…" Ino mused.

Sakura's eyes were wide, "…why…why would he have _these_?"

Confession #2:

**I've learned to never hide anything that is reachable by people on trips.**

**TBC**

**A/N:** There's chapter two! This one was a little longer I think and a lot more conversational. Of course, more backstory revealed and what not, etc. etc. Review, comment, etc! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	3. Skin

Confessions of a Teenage Boy

**Chapter Three: **Skin

"What…what are these for?" Ino whispered under her breath, taking a few moments before looking to Sakura for an answer.

The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't sure what to say as she shook her head, "I-I don't know…they seem…to be pictures?"

Exposed from the shattered box, pictures of different guys in Konoha along with a set of razor blades. The pictures were small, gripped a lot it seemed by the look of some of them; the blonde picked up one of the razor blades and examined it carefully. Blood crusted one end, as if it were dug into someone's skin.

Ino dropped and covered her mouth, preventing any gasp or scream. "Oh my god…Ino, look." Sakura mused, handing over one of the pictures. It was of Chouji. Sakura flipped it over and pointed to what was on the back. "Are those tally marks?"

On the back of Chouji's picture, in ink, were three tally marks. Ino grabbed a few other pictures and flipped them over. Shikamaru's had two, Neji had five, Rock Lee had two…"It's like he's keeping count on something…these razor blades though….do you think…he's been cutting himself?"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't know…I hope not, but…wait, look at this one."

Sakura picked up the picture that belonged to Kiba. On the back, there were **no** marks. "Why doesn't Kiba's have marks?"

Ino shrugged, "I don't know. But we should fix this before Naruto gets back." Sakura nodded, and swept everything to the inside of the closet, right underneath the shelf. It would make it seem like it had fallen haphazardly and shattered. The two females stood and quietly, and sneakily, exited my room, leaving the scene as if it had never happened; they knew something I had never even exposed to anyone before.

I sighed as I was the only one left in the onsen. It was quite lonely, but I was used to it. Luckily, no one could see the scars on my skin. I lifted one of my arms out of the water, the water acting like a coating as it dripped off listlessly. The scars were apparent, but so light that it was almost barely noticeable. I was still self-conscious. I was surprised no one who fucked me asked why I had harmed myself. Maybe because they were too busy in their own ecstasy to even realize it.

I raised myself out of the water and decided it was time to get some rest; I knew we had lots of traveling to do and who knew what would come up on the road. I had to be on my toes. Regardless of my new found attitude, I was still the same ol' Naruto Uzumaki: fearless, a fighter, a dreamer…well, I used to be…Dreams to me always turned out to be false hopes. No one was ever guaranteed success through a dream…and no one ever got it. Why would I?

I put my robe back on and walked down the hallway towards my room. I opened the door and sighed, sitting on my bed. I sat for a few minutes, contemplating if I needed to do anything before sleeping.

**Knock! Knock!**

My head snapped to the door and I warily got up, hesitant to see who was on the other side. I could see a slight silhouette but couldn't make out who. I opened the door to be pushed against the wall. "Agh! What the—" I let out before my mouth was covered by a firm hand. Neji stared me in the eyes and used his other hand to shut the door. "Keep quiet."

I muffled out a growl under his hand but nodded, "What the Hell, Neji!?"

"I need a fix. And you're going to give it to me." Neji stated strongly. I mouthed an 'oh' and shook my head, 'We're on a mission. And our rooms are so close to one another—"

"I don't give a shit! That's why I said be quiet. Now, you're going to let me fuck you, whether you like it or not." Neji commanded; he was much more forceful than he had ever been. It was a bit of a turn on but at the same time, I so wasn't in the mood for this. I growled, "And what if I don't let you?"

"Then I tarnish your 'perfect' reputation and let everyone know that you're nothing but a good for nothing manwhore." Neji smirked, knowing I'd crack. Unfortunately, I did. "Fine…" I let out a sigh. Suddenly, I found myself on the bed. My robe was gone, my body exposed.

My hips were straddled, my lips were forced open by Neji's cock; already hard from anticipation. My hair was being pulled, my face already becoming sore. My eyes were tearing up, my breath being taken away.

As seconds progressed, I found myself flipped over, on my elbows and knees. Without any warning, I was entered; being stretched without any assistance. Luckily, he decided to put on a condom. When? I don't know. It was all a blur.

The consistent pounding, the clawing of my back forming new reddening scars, and the pain I felt biting into the gross inn sheets…it was all a _blur_.

Before I knew it, it was all over. Neji had left, leaving me in my wake. Was it rape? No. I had wanted it…hadn't I? I agreed to it, yet…I felt like it was forced. It was…but…I wasn't even sure.

I sighed as I rolled over on my back. Unfortunately, I hadn't packed any alcohol. Instead, I had my secret box. I got up and listlessly walked over to the closet. I opened it and was shocked to find what I had. The box was shattered into pieces, on the ground. Was someone in here…? Or did it just happen to fall? Either way, I was nervous. If someone had seen these…that meant my secret was out. I would be ridiculed and furthermore, pushed further into what I was becoming.

I bent over and sifted through the mess, seeing if anything was missing. I blinked a couple of times before realizing what had indeed happened. A pink strand of hair was in the mix, as if it were purposely placed there for me to find. "Sakura…"I mouthed. Someone had found it, and it was the one person I didn't want finding it.

Sighing to myself, I grabbed a razor blade and without hesitant drove it deep into my skin, making a horizontal cut along my forearm. It bled for a moment before the Kyuubi's healing process kicked in. It scarred over immediately and left me with dry blood on my arm. "I have to get rid of this…" I gathered all the pieces and what not and shoved them into a bin that was in the room. I lit a flame tag and put it in the bin with the items and everything started burning within. I looked at the flames then closed my eyes to think about how to cover up what Sakura had found.

I gave her the benefit of the doubt that she wouldn't tell anyone else…or at least I hoped she wouldn't.

"Kiba. Kiba!" Sakura pounded on the door to the Inuzuka's room.

After a few seconds, a voice chimed in, "Yeah yeah, Sakura, I'm coming…"

Kiba opened the door and sighed. He had obviously been awoken. "What is it…? We have a mission to continue in the morning."

"It's important. You have to let me in…" Sakura whispered. Kiba's eyes suddenly woke up and he nodded, "S-Sure…come in…" Sakura entered quickly and sat down, Kiba sitting down next to her after shutting the door. "What is it? You act like you've seen a ghost or something…"

"It's Naruto." Sakura stated worriedly.

Kiba's eyes darted away, "Yeah…? What about him?"

Sakura decided to start pacing instead, standing up and crossing her arms. "Well, Ino and I snuck into his room…"

"Why did you do that? That doesn't sound like you…" Kiba asked, putting on a look of distaste; the pinkette sighed, "Just listen…Ino and I have been having weird vibes about Naruto and the other guys….well, we went into his room and found something."

Kiba remained silent until he shifted uncomfortably, "What did you find?"

"We found a box…we tried to get it down but it ended up shattering on the floor as it fell. Inside…there were pictures…and razors…" Sakura stated calmly. The tension in the room rose as the seriousness progressed. Kiba stood, "Pictures of what…? And razors…?"

Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes, "They were pictures of all the guys…Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji…and there was a set of razors with dried blood on them…"

Kiba's eyes widened, "Are you saying…Naruto has been harming himself?"

Sakura nodded, "I think so…you didn't see anything odd in the bathhouse did you? Like scars or him trying to hide anything?"

"Now that I think about it…he was acting a bit strange when Neji was talking about having him over after the mission…but wait, why are you telling me?" Kiba asked, now switching the topics. Sakura looked away, and Kiba blinked, "What is it?"

"There was a picture of you…" Sakura commented, looking back up. Kiba was speechless, as he turned away, "So…what do you think these pictures mean?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you would know because…well, you have one in there!" Sakura pushed, uncrossing her arms out of bafflement. "He's changed…"

Kiba turned again and sighed, "I know…I can tell. Something must've happened that really fucked him over…if he's harming himself…but the pictures don't make any sense. Why didn't you ask Shikamaru or Neji or anyone?"

"Because there was something different about your picture." Sakura said, clearing her throat. "Each picture had a set of tallies. Various. But yours…yours didn't have _any_. As if there was nothing to count on you." She explained, causing the Inuzuka boy to understand where this was going.

"So you want me to get close to him so I can find out what's going on?" Kiba assumed. His assumptions were correct. "It's only until this mission is over. I feel like if we don't find out what's been going on now, we won't know anytime soon. Will you please do this? For me?"

"Why for you? You're not the one suffering, Sakura!" Kiba got a little defensive, backing off quickly after. Sakura shook her head, "Look…Naruto is my teammate…and friend…and he's your friend too! But I think you're the only one who can get close to him…I don't know why…but I just have a feeling he trusts you."

Kiba took a moment to process everything and sighed, "I'll see what I can do…but I can't guarantee anything…"

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura gave him a hug, sighing into his chest. "You're a nice guy, you know that?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Oh stop. You should probably get some rest now."

"Goodnight…" Sakura said as she left the room. Kiba waved, "Night…" As the door closed, Kiba laid back down and rubbed his eyes, "Fuck."

The next morning came by fast for me. Mostly because I couldn't sleep. I had been up almost all night worried about who Sakura had told and the fact that she knew about my secret. I had gotten probably about two hours of sleep, which wasn't necessarily bad, but it definitely wasn't good either. I got dressed and packed up the room, passing by the burnt remains inside the trash bin. The evidence was gone…luckily I had a spare at home.

I made sure everything was out of the room as I went to the front of the inn to wait for the rest of the team to wake up. It was about six in the morning, so it wouldn't be long before everyone started arriving. I yawned and pressed my head against one of the columns holding up the inn roof, closing my eyes for a few minutes of sleep.

"Are you sleep standing…?" A voice chimed in, startling me awake.

I looked over to who was speaking and noticed it was Kiba. I smirked and chuckled a bit, wiping my eyes, "N-no…just…resting my eyes."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked me, and I sighed with closed lids. "2…maybe 1 and a half hours?" I responded.

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes, walking towards me. "Why didn't you sleep? You knew we were leaving pretty early…"

I finally opened my eyes, shocked to see how close he was to me; I could smell him. His manly musk…his sweet charm, it all came off of him and into my nostrils; it was heavenly, and beautiful. Calming, was the right word. I stood up straight and rubbed a hand through my mop of blonde hair, "Well…just a lot of stuff on my mind you know…? I-It's been a rough week."

Kiba crossed his arms and looked interested, "A rough week…I know the feeling. This is our first mission together you know…in a long time. I've missed you."

I could tell a blush coming on, but I held it back, "Oh? Yeah…it has been a while. Ever since…"

"Ever since _he_ left…?" Kiba seemed to know how to finish my sentences. I nodded slowly and sighed, "I've been trying to let go of the fact that he doesn't want to come back…but, a part of me really wants him back. I need him back."

Kiba nodded, "We all miss him, sorta. I mean, he wasn't exactly the most social person, but he was a teammate. To all of us," the brunette took the column next to me, "so, what else has been on your mind? Anything…you can tell me?"

"Whataya mean?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable; had Sakura told him about…what she had found?!

"Well, I'm your best friend I like to think…I hope you consider me that…" Kiba offered, and I nodded, "Of course."

"So, you know you can tell me anything right?" He then asked, causing my heart to race faster and faster; I couldn't tell him. And if he knew anything, he'd be persistent. I needed to change the subject. "Yeah. I know…where is everybody? It's about time to leave…for once I'm early." I laughed, sheepishly.

Kiba joined in a bit, but I could tell he wasn't sold; but for some reason, he didn't push. Maybe Sakura didn't tell him anything…I wasn't so sure anymore about who to trust.

Finally, after the awkward silence had begun between the two of us, Shikamaru finally arrived with the others in tow. Everyone seemed peppy and ready to travel; of course, I was going to get a lot of shit for seeming tired. So it was time to put on the fake act!

I smiled wide, "Are we ready?"

"You're up first? For once?" Shikamaru asked, quite shocked. Rock Lee laughed loudly, assuming a sturdy pose, "It seems Naruto-kun has found the youthful spirit! Good for you!" He winked at me and I practically dodged it; I was not getting any signals from Lee. Not ever. I was done with that side of my sex life. Ueghhh.

Ino and Sakura were quite quiet, which worried me; not the fact that Sakura was quiet, but the fact that **Ino** was quiet. Which meant that the two of them had found it together…I was nervous now, but decided to ignore it. If they wanted to know anything, they'd ask. I wasn't going to open that wound.

"Let's head out if we're all ready. We have a long day of travel. We should arrive to Suna in about another day's time. We'll camp out this next time. Move out!" Shikamaru commanded and everyone soared into the trees and took to the journey.

There was no conversation of course, but there was a thick tension that was like a mist from the Wave. I could've cut it with a kunai if I wanted to.

We had been traveling for about three hours when Akamaru started to bark. Kiba blinked a couple of times before sniffing the air, "Guys. Stop…!" Everyone came to a halt and went down to the ground floor, on guard.

"Something's not right…Neji!" Kiba stated, shouting back to the Hyuga ninja. Neji nodded, "Right. Byakugan!" He shouted as his kekkai genkai activated. He scanned the area, everything in negative grayscale. Finally, he noticed a protuberance in the ground and gritted his teeth, "Over there! We've got visitors!"

Suddenly, the ground lifted and out appeared about fifty pasty white creatures with green and black hair. Their body looked like a gigantic closed venus flytrap and they were stark naked, except without genitals. I blinked a couple of times, arming a kunai, "What the fuck are these things…?"

"I have no clue, but obviously they aren't going to let us pass…" Sakura answered back. Shikamaru did some hand signs, and got into his traditional stance, "Multi Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He chanted as his shadows extended from his body and tried latching onto as many of the clones as possible. As soon as he thought they were locked in, they spread apart and began rushing the group.

I growled and threw a kunai at one, doing some hand signs before it made contact. "Mutli Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thirty of my clones appeared and began taking on some of the clones. The battle had begun: Neji was force palming a few, his Byakugan still activated, while Rock Lee used his masterful taijutsu to take out a few. But unlike regular clones, they weren't dispersing right away. They just kept getting up.

"What are these things…?!" Sakura shouted as she punched one right through the chest, knocking it dead. "They won't disperse, yet I'm sure they are clones!"

Ino growled and got down on one knee, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She instantaneously went to a clone's body, rendering hers lifeless. Inside the mind of the clone, all she could see before getting kicked out was one thing…"Oh my God…guys, they're Akatsuki!"

My eyes widened as my clones started to disperse one after one; Akatsuki? Here? It was nowhere near. They knew we were coming…As my thought process reeled, I found myself soaring through the air. I had been kicked across the face. It all happened in slow motion: the kick was delivered from below, like Rock Lee's Hidden Lotus starter…then I found myself in the air. The pain started to surge through my body as I opened my eyes weakly, covering my face with both arms as a heel was delivered straight for my face.

I crashed back down to Earth at a fast speed, creating a small crater. Kiba growled, "Naruto! Let's go Akamaru!" The two got onto all fours and started crossing paths then leapt over each other, "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted as the two turned into massive cyclones, headed for a group of Akatsuki creatures. The five that were in the area were destroyed immediately as Kiba and Akamaru finished off their move. "Naruto." Kiba muttered as he ran over to me, helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just more mad now." I growled. My jacket was ripping. If I wasn't careful, it would be totally destroyed. Then people would be forced to see what I was hiding underneath. I slowly walked towards one of the creatures, a clone next to me charging up my Rasengan. "Who are you?"

It looked at me and smirked, "Me? I'm none other than a pawn…WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OVER HERE AND GET A CLOSER LOOK? Monster…"

His sudden shift in tone made me more angry, but weirded out; this guy was insane. "You creep…you're going down. And you can send this message back to the Akatsuki…!" I started sprinting. Full Rasengan charged in my right hand, I leapt over the creature's kick (which was aimed at my chest) and came from above. Right for his face, I pushed my signature move into his skull. The force sent both of us flying off in the opposite directions. With his face demolished, the rest of the monsters disappeared back into the ground, leaving us alone. I soared through a tree, the branches tearing at my jacket as I hit the ground, a sleeve and part of a jacket still attached.

I rubbed my head, "Well…tell 'em Naruto Uzumaki sent yah…." I muttered out, looking at my wrist. It was red and bruised; never had a Rasengan had that type of effect before. I then thought it was because of all my cuts…was…was I affecting my chakra flow?

The group ran over to check on me and I was still in my own thoughts. "Are you okay…?" Sakura asked, kneeling down ready to heal. I pulled away and got up, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Why are you in such a pissy mood all of the sudden?" Ino asked, and I growled, finally breaking. "Maybe because last night I found out someone I thought I trusted broke into my room and went through my things! And now, I'm in a pissy mood because I hate liars and the Akatsuki is already aware of our trail." I shouted almost all in one breath. The group was silent and I then realized what I had said, "Shit…just…let's go. Please…" I started off on my own, holding back tears of frustration.

Confession #3:

**Never let your anger get the best of you.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Well there's chapter three! I found this one fun to write as it had the little fight scene (trust me, they'll be more detailed later and what not) and the revealing conflicts within Naruto. I hope you enjoyed. Read, comment, review, etc.


End file.
